A New Journey
Prolouge Crag was beginning his Pokemon journey. He was beginning in Kanto. The Pokemon he really wanted was a Charmander. But little did he know, that the Pokemon he's getting is better than a Charmander or any of the starter Pokemon. Chapter 1 "So are you sure you should be leaving for your journey today?" "Mom, I'll be okay! Prof. Oak said he was going to give me a Pokemon today! Oh, and can you pack me some food? You know how I always get hungry." "Okay, I'll pack you a weeks worth of food. You go to Prof. Oak and get your tools." I surfed to Prof. Oak's Lab all the way in Pallet Town (we live at Cinnabar Island and Mom let me borrow our Mantine to get there) to get my tools. "Prof. Oak! I'm here!" I walked in and saw Prof. Oak. "I'm sorry, Crag. We don't have any Charmander or Bulbasaur or Squirtle left. But there is one Pokemon that you could have." "Is it a Pikachu?" "No, better! Look in the top of the Pokeball and you'll see!" I looked in and I saw a Dratini! "Really?! You're giving me a Dratini?" "Yes, it is a very rare Pokemon. Here is your Pokedex and your Pokeballs." I scanned Dratini with my Pokedex. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so behind large powerful waterfalls. The moves it knows are Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave and Dragon Rage." "Your job, Crag, is to collect all the Gym Badges and see all 151 Pokemon and record them into the Pokedex." "I won't let you down Proffessor! Bye!" I surfed to my Mom's house and showed her my Pokemon. "Cool! Isn't it? Thanks Mom! Bye! Bye, Champy! Bye, Mantine!" Champy is our family Machamp. "Oh! I'll scan Machamp and Mantine for the Pokedex! Done! Bye!" I set off for Viridian City. "Okay, there are two paths, so I'll take that one!" I kept walking and I couldn't find any new Pokemon! "Okay, maybe if I go through this cave I'll get to Viridian City!" I walked through the cave and I found a wild Weedle! "Weedle, Pokedex scan, check, now to catch it! Go, Dratini! Dragon Rage!" Its Dragon Rage wasn't as strong as I thought. "Pokeball go!" I caught Weedle! Then a swarm of Zubat attacked! "Go, Weedle! Poison Sting!" Then Weedle stuck to the wall and evolved into Kakuna! "Aw, man! This is the worst time to evolve! Go, Dratini! Dragon Rage on the Zubat while I try to break Kakuna's shell so it will become Beedrill! Actually, use Dragon Rage on Kakuna." Kakuna broke free and became Beedrill! "Beedrill! Use Pin Missile!" It defeated all the Zubat! "I should catch one! Pokedex scan, done. Pokeball go! Also, Pokedex scan on Beedrill and Kakuna, done. Caught Zubat, check, scan giant Golbat, check. See how many Pokemon I have on the Pokede...... Wait, GIANT GOLBAT?!! RUN!" We all ran deeper into the cave, and then we found a hatch. "Return, all of you! Down the hatch I go!" I jumped down the hatch and kept walking and I found a ladder and, wouldn't you know it, I was in Viridian City! "Wow, I didn't expect it would be this easy to get here! Now to go to the Pokemon Center." I healed all of my Pokemon and went into the forest. Then a Spinarak appeared! "Go, Zubat! Supersonic!" It confused Spinarak! "Gust attack!" It blew away Spinarak! "Pokeball go!" I caught it! Then I found the gate to Pewter City! "Hey, Crag!" I turned around and I saw my rival Mia! "Hey, Mia. How has your journey been so far?" "Good, but I just got the Boulder Badge before you. Well, bye! I'm off to Cerulean City!" "Bye, Mia. Time to battle Brock!" I walked in and we battled a two on two match. "Go, Geodude!" "Go, Spinarak!" "Geodude! Rock Throw!" "Spinarak! String Shot on the ceiling to escape! Then wrap up Geodude with String Shot!" It wrapped up Geodude pretty good! "Spinarak, Dig!" It defeated Geodude! "Return! Go, Onix!" "Spinarak! Solar Beam!" It defeated Onix! I got the Boulder Badge! I started to fly on Dratini, (Dratini was really big) and we saw something on the ground! We flew down there and we found 5 injured Eevee! I caught them and Zubat, Beedrill and Spinarak went to Prof. Oak. I flew to Celadon City because that was the nearest Pokemon Center. I healed them and walked outside. "Uh, oh, I'm running out of Pokeballs. I should do some shopping." I walked to the Celadon Department Store to buy more Pokeballs. Then I walked to an upper floor and found stones! "Wow! Ice Stone, Thunder Stone, Fire Stone, Moss Stone, and Water Stone! I'll take all 5 of those stones please. Thank you!" I walked outside. Then I sent all of my Eevee out and gave them all stones and I got Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon and Glaceon. I sent Vaporeon, Flareon and Glaceon back to Prof. Oak and got back Zubat, Spinarak and Beedrill. "Well, while I'm here, I should challenge the Gym Leader." I walked to the Gym and before I could walk in, Prof, Oak called me. "Crag, I want you to go to Unova!" I went because I can do Kanto any time. I sent all my Pokemon except Dratini to Prof. Oak. I flew to Cinnabar Island to tell my Mom I was going to Unova. "Well, we are moving there! To Striaton City! Pack your stuff!" I packed all of my posters and Pokedex and Pokeballs. Then I sent out Dratini and I flew to Striaton City. By the time I got there, my family already got there. "Mom, I'm leaving now." "Crag, before you leave, here is your Unova Pokedex. Your Pokemon will come here when you catch more than 6 Pokemon. Your Kanto Pokemon are upstairs in your room. Oh, and, take the family Doduo. It might come in handy." "Thanks, Mom. Actually, I'll leave tomorrow. We just moved in." I walked up stairs to see my Pokemon. "Okay, will you all promise, to help Mom with chores? Good! I'll fly back on Dratini to come back every day. My Mom gives ribbons to good Pokemon so be good and you'll get a ribbon! The Ribbons increase your move power!" I played with my Pokemon for the rest of the day. "Okay! If we all keep working hard, we can win some great battles! I know how to make Poffins! Want to try some of mine?" All my Pokemon nodded. I had 10 Poffin Makers. "I'll just go pick some berrys from the garden. I'll get random berrys." I walked to our berry patch in the backyard and picked some berrys. "Okay, for Dratini, Oran Berry, Beedrill, Sitrus Berry, Zubat, Bluk Berry, Spinarak, Kelpsy Berry, Vaporeon, Lum Berry, for the other Eeveelutions, Wiki Berry and for Doduo, Custap Berry." I made 10 Poffins and all my Pokemon liked them! "Let's try out our new combination! It might come in handy during our battles! Okay, Dratini, we'll test it on you! Jolteon! ElectroBall! Spinarak! String Shot to make String Ball!" The String Shot wrapped around the ElectroBall and when it hit Dratini, it trapped it! "Flareon, Ember to remove the string from Dratini. Good work guys!" I went to sleep and the next morning, I went on my journey! I looked for a new Pokemon. Eventually, I found a Vanillite. "Go, Dratini! Dragon Rage!" Vanillite dodged it and used Ice Beam! "Protect! Then Slam!" It slammed Vanillite to the ground! "Now use Leer to lower its defense! PokeBall Go!" I caught it! "Now it's time to go home!" I walked home. "Hey, everyone! Meet Vanillite!" Vanillite looked at Glaceon and they looked fiercely at each other. "Looks like Glaceon and Vanillite have a rivalry! Wow! Flareon! You already got a ribbon? I was only gone for 30 minutes!" I took Vanillite then I went to the gym. "I want to challenge you! I choose you, Cilan!" "Go, Pansage!" "Go, Vanillite! Icicle Spear!" It hurt Pansage! "Pansage! Bullet Seed!" "Blizzard!" It defeated Pansage! I got the Trio Badge, and then I walked home. Chapter 2 "I'll see you later today! And Flareon, you're in charge!" I walked to the front door and I saw 4 trainers! "We left our Eevees down at Celadon City and a girl told us that you took them and she told us your new address." "Must've been Mia. Okay, here's Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon. Nobody owns Glaceon though. Bye." I took Glaceon and walked along to Nacrene City. Suddenly a swarm of Druddigon attacked! "Glaceon! Vanillite! Ice Beam!" They attacked but it didn't work! "Dratini time!" I reached in my pocket for Dratini's Pokeball but it wasn't there! "I left Dratini at home by mistake! Wait. If I didn't grab Dratini's Pokeball, then who's did I grab?" I threw my Pokeball in the air. Spinarak came out! "This might work. Spinarak! Use String Ball and Glaceon and Vanillite, when it hits, use Ice Beam and freeze the web so they can't break free!" It worked! "I might as well capture them. Pokeball, go!" I caught all 5! Then Spinarak evolved into Ariados! I went home to get Dratini. I swapped the Pokeballs and went to Nacrene City, and took one of the Druddigon. Then I saw a shortcut to Nacrene City. "Hmm let's see. Where have shortcuts gotten me so far? Bad, but this one might be good!" Long story short, I ran for my life from Durant and lost my food. Category:Fanfiction